Megan and the Secret Saturdays
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Megan is beginning to feel like something is missing in her life as her brothers and neighbors go on a W.O.O.P.H agent mission to find a missing relic known as The Kur Stone which was hidden by The Secret Scientists nearly ten years ago, but they also run into a special family who are in search of the same artifact known as The Saturday family who are a group of cryptidzoologists.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Southdale High School so far, it was just another typical slow weekday morning. Tony was the most bored out of everyone since he didn't like school like the others had appreciated or tolerated it. Megan, however, was distant in class today as she felt like something was missing in her life, she felt it a lot when she saw Estelle bonding with her brother, Lee.

 _'I wonder if I'll ever find my own true love?'_ Megan thought to herself.

 ** _'Attention, students, attention, Marc Clark, Tony Clark, Megan Clark, Lee Clark, Akito Fudo, Estelle Fudo, and Vincent Fudo, please report to the principal's office.'_ **A voice announced on the intercom.

The teacher waved the students off as he went back to writing on the blackboard as the students left the classroom.

* * *

"Wait..." Akito told them before he took out a marble and flicked it onto the floor which opened a trapdoor and he then smirked. "Thought so... Jerry has a mission for us."

"He'll need to be smarter to trick us." Tony smirked.

They all soon fell through another trapdoor.

"Of course..." Akito deadpanned with his arms crossed as they all fell together.

"This better be good." Mega added.

* * *

Soon enough, the teenagers were in a room.

"Hello today, my young agents." Jerry smirked slightly.

"You're a sick man, Jerry," Estelle glared slightly. "Just get to the point already."

"Impatient, aren't we today, Estelle?" Jerry replied. "Your mission is against a man by the name of V.V. Argost who has returned and is looking for the Kur Stone, an ancient relic that was taken from him by The Secret Scientists a decade ago."

"The Kur Stone? No way!" Vincent said. "Our dad was reading up on the Kur Stone."

"Was he now?" Jerry replied. "Hmm... Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Anyways, what gadgets will we have?" Estelle asked.

"You'll need most of the essentials for jungle exploration," Jerry informed as images appeared behind him. "Of course, doubling as spy equipment, and you may take the jet down there, and no, Tony, you can't drive it."

"Aw, you're no fun." Tony firmly pouted to the older man.

"Remember the last time we let you drive?" Akito asked.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Okay, guys, we gotta get moving." Lee told the others._

 _"I'll drive." Tony volunteered._

 _"I don't know." Lee said nervously._

 _"Oh, come on, Lee; let him drive." Akito said._

 _"Well... Um... Okay..." Lee shrugged and tossed the keys to his youngest sibling._

 _"Yes!" Tony grinned as he caught the keys._

 _Everyone then sat down._

* * *

 _"Okay, ready, and GO!" Tony grinned as he took the controls and started the jet, and they soon took off at hyper drive._

 _"Uh, Tony, maybe you should-" Marc spoke up nervously._

 _"THIS IS AWESOME!" Tony laughed as he drove the jet._

 _They soon crashed into a ten story building. Tony poked his head out and winced nervously._

 _"Nice driving skills, Speed Racer." Lee scoffed._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Tony pouted as Lee took the keys.

* * *

Soon enough, the teenagers went to change into their spy uniforms.

"I know you'll all do well, but try not to fail." Jerry warned.

"We won't." Akito and Estelle promised.

"Besides, when have we ever failed?" Vincent asked.

Jerry chuckled. "You've got me there, oh, if only Sam, Alex, and Clover could see this, I think it would be a treat."

"Where are they anyways?" Akito asked.

"Well, they're retired now of course," Jerry replied. "Sometime before you all were born, but they were my agents during their high school days."

"Didn't Aunt Jessica say she had friends with those names?" Estelle wondered.

"By any chance, was her name Jessica Fudo?" Jerry asked.

"That's Aunt Jessica!" Akito, Estelle, and even Vincent replied in unison as that was true.

"I thought your last name sounded familiar." Jerry smiled.

"Well, our dad is Detective Atticus Fudo..." Estelle smiled back bashfully.

"You knew our aunt, Jerry?" Akito asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, I did." Jerry nodded.

"Ooh~" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Uh, I'd hate to interrupt this, but I think we should get going now." Lee suggested.

The others softly agreed and they soon went into the jet to go off on their mission/adventure.

"By the way, how long will we be gone?" Akito asked Jerry.

"However long it takes, but I'll notify everyone for your absence." Jerry replied.

"Thanks, Jer," Akito nodded. "We'll try not to take too long."

* * *

The spies soon left to get to work while Megan sighed, still looking a little blue about something.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, um... It's nothing, but..." Megan replied softly before sighing. "It's... It's just... I'm not sure what, but I just feel like something's missing."

"I think I know what you're feeling." Estelle said.

"You do?" Megan's eyes flashed briefly. "W-What is it?"

"You're feeling something missing in your life and that something is called true love." Estelle said.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess..." Megan replied.

"Believe me, I've felt the same way before I met your brother, Lee." Estelle soothed.

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Really, really," Estelle replied. "I thought this one boy I met named Zephyr would be the one."

"What happened?" Megan asked.

Estelle sighed as she soon thought back to those days.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to when the kids were a lot younger than they were now..._**

 _Estelle was fast asleep in her guest bed in Notre Dame before she sat up and looked around as she thought she heard a noise before she saw that the son of Phoebus and Esmeralda was soon packing up to go somewhere. "Zephyr, what are you doing?" She then asked._

 _"I'm going to find Sarousch," Zephyr told her. "Don't tell my parents."_

 _"Zephyr, it could be dangerous." Estelle frowned._

 _"I know, but I gotta go." Zephyr told her._

 _Estelle paused for a moment and soon stepped forward bravely. "Let me go with you."_

 _"No way." Zephyr said._

 _"Why?" Estelle asked._

 _"I'm sorry, but this is a boy's job." Zephyr told her._

 _"Please... I can't let you go alone..." Estelle said as she came closer before giving him a kiss, though when she kissed him, she didn't feel anything and she let go as she suddenly didn't like him like that anymore._

 _Zephyr looked a little disgusted from the kiss._

 _"Oh, Z-Zephyr, I-I'm sorry..." Estelle nervously told him._

 _"Why did you have to kiss me?!" Zephyr glared slightly._

 _"I-I-I was in love with you and wanted to see if my love for you was real or just a crush." Estelle told him._

 _Zephyr glared at her._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed!" Estelle replied with tears in her eyes before running off._

 _Zephyr didn't have time to reason with her as he had a job to do. Estelle looked back before looking down at the floor as she felt a little glum._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Don't worry, Megan," Estelle soothed. "Someday, your prince will come."

"I just hope he'll come soon." Megan frowned.

Estelle hugged Megan for emotional and comfortable support.

* * *

Soon enough, Felicity's image came on Akito's laptop to video chat.

"Hey, guys, Felicity's online!" Akito told his siblings.

"Awesome!" Estelle smiled.

Everyone gathered around together and the jet was even on auto pilot so they could all say hi.

 ** _"Hey, guys!"_** Felicity smiled as she spoke in very great English, though she still had her French accent due to being born in France. **_"We're visiting a jungle, so I thought I'd see what you all were up to. I miss you all so much."_**

"We miss you too, Felicity." The group said.

 ** _"Oh, are you guys on a spy mission?"_ **Felicity asked once she realized they were in the W.O.O.H.P jet.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

 ** _"Oh, sorry,"_ **Felicity smiled nervously. **_"I'll call back later."_**

"No, no, it's okay." Vincent said.

"Tell us," Estelle said. "Where are you?"

 ** _"We're visiting a jungle to meet a colleague of my mothrr's from her time in college,"_ **Felicity replied. **_"Her name is Drew Blackwell."_**

"That's nice." Tony said.

 ** _"I'll send you pictures,"_** Felicity replied. **_"I haven't seen any Pokemon yet though."_**

"Let me know if you do," Akito told her. "I'd like to report them to Emi."

 ** _"Yeah, I know,"_ **Felicity smirked. **_"You and Emi are gonna become the Pokemon King and Queen of the World and live happily ever after."_**

Hearing Felicity say that caused Akito to blush. The others chuckled to Akito as he turned as red as Lee's uniform color.

 ** _"Ooh, I must get going, have a good mission."_ **Felicity told the others before quickly signing off.

"...Bye, Felicity..." Estelle sighed as she missed her cousin already. "Well, at least she's more social now, when we first met her, she was afraid of her own shadow."

"No way." Tony said.

* * *

The jet soon landed and they came out of the forest as it was rather dark outside now.

"According to Jerry's information, this jungle will be unlike any we had ever seen before," Marc told the others. "I wonder if that means anything for you guys? You got to meet Nigel Thornberry and his family."

"Lucky..." Tony pouted at the last part.

"Let's take a look around." Estelle said.

"Should we split up?" Megan asked. "I mean, we could get easily lost without a plan."

"Too bad there's only seven of us, then we could pair off in twos." Marc scratched his head.

"I know, right?" Akito asked.

"This is gonna be hard..." Marc held his head.

Megan turned her head as she thought she heard something and wandered off as the others were planning, and where she soon saw a glowing light and decided to go towards it. Everyone kept talking as they seemed unaware of what Megan was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zak, don't run so fast!" A young female voice complained.

"I can't help it if you're slow, come on!" An older male voice replied.

"But you might trip or bump into something!" The young female voice told him.

"I'm fine!" The older male voice replied which made the young female voice sigh.

"What is this...?" Megan muttered to herself as she followed the light she had found.

That was, until the glowing light came closer.

"Huh?" Megan asked herself. "What is that?"

The glowing light seemed to come from an object that was held by a boy. Megan blinked as she soon locked eyes with the boy even though she had never seen him before and he seemed to stare straight back at her.

"Zak! Are you alright?" The young female voice asked.

The boy blinked and turned around.

"I swear, Zak, if you're hurt, you deserve it... But please be okay..." A young girl with ivory hair tied in two low ponytails with an orange ribbon slightly pouted, she seemed to wear the same outfit that the boy did, though with a few minor differences.

"Who are you...?" Megan asked the boy.

"I could ask you the same thing..." The boy blinked.

"I asked you first." Megan replied.

"I'm Zak Saturday." The boy introduced himself as he helped her up.

Megan nodded as she stood up. "I'm Megan Clark."

"Megan," The boy repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Oh, um, thank you, and your name is nice too." Megan blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Zak replied.

" **ZACHARIAH SOLOMON SATURDAY!** " The female voice shrieked.

"Ugh..." Zak groaned.

"Who was that?" Megan asked while clearing out her ear from the shriek.

"My sister," Zak groaned. "She's a bit of a pain in the-"

The white-haired girl soon came up right behind him.

"Uh, the best sister in the world!" Zak grinned nervously. "That's my Whitney!"

"Sure you were just saying that." The girl rolled her eyes.

Zak smiled nervously.

"Come over here!" Whitney snapped.

"Okay, okay." Zak said.

"Finally!" Whitney replied. "Now, which way?"

"I dunno," Zak shrugged. "Where's Mom?"

"You lost Mom?!" Whitney replied. "Oh, this is just great! Now Dad's gonna have a cow and we're lost while you're making googly eyes at your new girlfriend!"

"I'm/She's _not_ his/my girlfriend!" Megan and Zak told her, though Megan seemed to blush.

"Whatever you say." Whitney smirked playfully.

"Who are you guys?" Megan asked.

"Well, our mom and dad work together to solve the mysteries of the universe first so that they never get the chance," Zak replied. "They call themselves 'Secret Scientists'. I mean, I would've gone with something like 'Blaster Minds' or 'Destructo Brains', but nobody asked me."

"Um, by any chance, would it be the Kur Stone?" Megan asked.

"Well, that's our newest mission today," Whitney replied. "Mom and Dad went one way and Zak went the others..." She then glared at her brother. "He said he knew where he was going."

"I did!" Zak defended with a glare.

"And now look at where we are!" Whitney told them.

"Well, I got away from my friends too," Megan admitted. "I'm on official business."

"Are you a cryptozoologist too?" Zak asked.

"Uh, well, actually, I..." Megan stammered, not sure if she could tell them or not.

"Megan?!" Lee called out. "Where are you?!"

"Lee!" Megan called back.

"Guys, I hear her over here." Akito's voice said

* * *

The group soon came out from the bushes. Whitney and Zak looked over.

"Megan, there you are," Marc told his sister. "You know better than to run off like that!"

"I'm sorry." Megan said.

"Did you find it?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I just got here." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Right." Tony said.

"Uh, hi." Zak greeted.

The Amazing Spies then all saw the Saturday siblings.

"Um, hi." Tony said.

"Hey there~" Whitney smirked to Akito and Lee. "I'm Whitney... You can call me... Anytime."

"Not interested." Akito and Lee told her.

"Says who?" Whitney replied.

"Says _**ME**_!" Estelle told her firmly, looking like Amy Rose in anger.

"And trust me, you don't want to make my girlfriend angry either." Akito warned Whitney.

"What're you gonna do, honey?" Whitney smirked to Estelle.

" **HONEY?!** " Estelle snapped before tackling at Whitney like a jungle animal and the two got into a fight cloud.

"Whoa." Zak said.

Estelle soon came out of the fight.

"Okay, I'll leave him alone!" Whitney said nervously.

"So, who are you guys then?" Zak asked.

"Uh... Can we tell them?" Megan asked the others.

"I'm sure it's okay." Lee said.

"Okay, well... Um... We're W.O.O.H.P agents," Megan told Zak and Whitney. "We're on a mission from our boss Jerry to find The Kur Stone."

"And we hoped it was here." Estelle added.

"Well, we could always ask our mother," Whitney replied. "She tracks things down for us while Dad gets heavy stuff out of the way. He's strong... Almost like a god."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked to each other before laughing.

"What?!" Whitney glared.

"Oh, sorry," Vincent smiled sheepishly while Akito and Estelle wiped tears from their eyes. "It's just... Our dad is super strong."

"Yeah, there's no way your dad could be that strong." Akito said.

Whitney glared slightly. A chameleon like creature soon hopped on her head and stuck its tongue out.

"Ew, a lizard!" Whitney groaned.

"Aw, it's cute!" Estelle smiled.

"Hmm... Where's Komodo?" Zak wondered.

"Who's Komodo?" Marc asked.

"Our pet," Zak replied. "Every family needs a 250-pound pet lizard."

"Wait, Komodo?" Estelle asked. "By any chance, is that a komodo dragon?"

"A genetically altered Komodo Dragon to be exact." Whitney replied.

"So, it's not dangerous?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, no, you should be fine," Zak replied. "As long as you aren't a fish, flashlight frog, firecracker beetle, snake, an egg, some kelp, an ox, flesh-eating black flies, a goat, or a rat."

"Dang!" Akito and Estelle's eyes widened.

"That's what makes Komodo so special," Zak smiled as he pet the dragon. "He has a very strong appetite."

"He sure looks like a strong komodo dragon." Akito smiled.

Komodo snarled slightly to Akito, though in a kind way.

"Oh, you're welcome." Akito told the komodo dragon.

"Zak! Whitney!" Two adult voices called out.

"Mom!" Zak called out.

"Dad!" Whitney added.

* * *

Soon enough, two adults arrived. Zak and Whitney soon came to their parents.

"What have you two been up to?" Mr. Saturday asked firmly at first.

"Uh, science?" Zak smiled nervously with his sister.

"Yeah, science." Whitney added in the same way.

"That's my boy and girl." Mr. Saturday replied.

"You can't tell me you believe that." Mrs. Saturday thought differently.

"Don't you believe us?" Whitney asked.

"Nice try," Mrs. Saturday told her daughter. "You guys got lost again."

"Well, yeah," Zak admitted. "We also met these guys."

The Saturday couple then looked over to the Clark and Fudo siblings.

"Hi." The siblings greeted.

"Interesting clothes." Mrs. Saturday commented.

"Uh, they're actually uniforms," Akito replied. "Don't tell anyone, but we're spies."

"We're Secret Scientists, so that's fine by us." Mrs. Saturday chuckled.

"Hello there," Mr. Saturday replied. "My name is Doc Saturday, and this is my wife, Drew. I see you've already met Zak and Whitney."

"Wait, did you say your wife's name is Drew?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Drew smiled. "Drew Saturday at your service."

"What was your name before you were married?" Lee asked.

"My family name was... Blackwell..." Drew replied, though soft about her maiden name since she had a sad past about her own parents.

"Do you know Cerise Forte?" Vincent asked, using his aunt's pen name since she was better known as that outside of their little family.

"Ah, yes, she's an old friend of mine," Drew smiled. "We went to college together before she disappeared one semester... Luckily, we've kept in touch."

"Our cousin Felicity was just talking about you." Akito said.

"Felicity is your cousin?" Drew asked. "Then you must be Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."

"That's us!" Akito and Estelle smiled in unison.

"Oh, she told me about your adventures," Drew smiled back. "So good to meet you all, even if we have some work to do with friends visiting."

"And it's good to meet you." Akito said.

* * *

The Saturdays soon let everyone meet the others including a gorilla kitten which Zak and Whitney fondly called 'Fiskerton' or 'Fisk' for short.

"Aunt Cherry!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent called as they wore their casual clothing.

"Hey, Atticus's kids," Cherry replied before teasing. "Up to no good, I presume?"

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Akito smirked.

"What are you doing here, ma'am?" Megan asked.

"Oh, just taking a vacation with an old friend." Cherry replied.

"Nice." Megan said.

Everyone soon met together and Felicity was excited to see her cousins and their neighbors from their new home in Southdale.

"So, you're here to find the Kur Stone too?" Doc asked. "It means a lot to us that we find it, because... Of an old foe."

"V.V. Argost?" The teenagers guessed.

"Yes... Him..." Drew replied with a soft sigh at the mention of the villain who desired The Kur Stone.

"Quick, let's change the subject." Lee whispered before remembering what Whitney told them about Doc.

The others agreed to that.

"So, tell me, you guys like Cardfight Vanguard?" Tony asked which made some of the others groan.

"And I thought Atticus had a big head when we returned to Yugi Moto and the others for dark side of the dimensions with the Quantum Cube against Aigami." Cherry smirked slightly.

"So, um, Mr. Saturday, Whitney has told us that you're so strong that you're almost as strong as a god." Vincent said.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I am pretty strong." Doc admitted.

"So is our dad." Akito said.

"Is he now?" Doc asked. "Cherry did say he was rather strong."

"He was trained by Hercules and Goku over our school days." Cherry replied.

"It's true," Felicity said. "If only he was here so that we could prove it."

"Maybe another time, Fliss..." Cherry replied.

"Still good to see you, Aunt Cherry," Vincent said. "Um, do you know if any Pokemon are out here?"

"The only creatures I've seen are cryptids that Drew and Doc discover with their kids." Cherry shrugged.

"What are cryptids anyway?" Tony asked.

"Cryptids are the world of animals that may or may not exist," Doc told them. "Not everyone studies them, but we do, and so do Zak and Whitney."

"How do you guys have time for school?" Marc asked.

"School?" Whitney replied as Tony took a sip of some hot tea given to him. "Oh... We don't go to school."

This caused for Tony to spit take.

"Bless you." Felicity smirked.

"You guys don't have to go to school?!" Tony asked Zak and Whitney out of shock. "You two are so lucky!"

"Uh, why don't you guys go to school?" Megan asked.

"Mom and Dad insisted," Zak replied. "This whole Secret Scientist thing is a family business, so, adventure is more or less our education."

"I take back my comment." Tony said.

"Aw, Tony," Marc smiled. "School is cool."

"Since when?" Tony asked.

Marc hummed with a slight pout about his younger brother's pessimism on his education.

"Anyway, where do you live?" Megan asked.

"Our HQ is back at the Pacific Coast," Whitney replied. "We usually get information for missions when we're hanging out at home, it can be quite demanding, but somebody's gotta do it."

"Cool." Tony smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Zak nodded. "So, where did you all come from exactly?"

"A town called SouthDale," Vincent replied. "It's cool to meet you guys though, it's almost like a dream."

"I'll say." Megan agreed as she glanced toward Zak without realizing it.

"What's that look for?" Zak asked.

"Huh?" Megan blinked. "Oh! Uh, I was just admiring the forest."

"Mm-hmm~" Drew hid a smirk as she had a sneaking suspicion that Megan possibly liked her son.

'What's going on with me?' Megan thought to herself.

"Looks like we'll all have to work together to get The Kur Stone," Vincent said. "Are you going to help, Aunt Cherry?'

"I might write a book on this later, but Felicity is free to go with you guys." Cherry replied.

"Yay!" Felicity smiled.

"So, where are Simon and Uncle Forte?" Akito asked.

"Having some guy's time while I'm with Felicity," Cherry replied. "I mostly wanted to get out of the house, and your uncle insisted that I take your cousin with me."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"You kids are making me soft as a marshmallow," Cherry muttered with a small smirk. "You get that from your dad."

"We know." The Fudo siblings smiled.

After they got a quick rest, they went back out into the forest to find what they were looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think your cryptid influencing powers can handle this?" Drew asked her children as they saw a frog-like creature swallow an insect.

"A frog?" Zak chuckled to his mother.

"I think they can handle a frog." Megan said.

"Every cryptid is different, Megan," Drew told her. "There's still so much we don't know about this... 'Thing' that Zak and Whitney can do."

"It's a controlled experiment," Doc smiled to his wife. "They've gotta test these abilities sooner or later."

"Dad has a point." Whitney agreed with her father.

"For safety reasons though, most of us should get behind a tree or bush." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry, it's just a frog..." Doc replied.

"Yes, but your children are unpredictable these days, Solomon," Cherry replied with a light smirk. "It's better this way than someone else getting hurt."

The other teenagers were soon seen behind trees.

"So Zak and Whitney have powers?" Akito smiled. "Awesome!"

"What kind of powers?" Lee asked.

"Zak can usually have creatures such as cryptids do whatever he wants," Drew replied. "Almost like the Pokemon Princess able to command Pokemon whether trained or wild."

"Amazing." Akito said.

"And Whitney can make your ears bleed just by calling your name." Zak teased with a smirk.

"I doubt that." Tony said.

"Remember, The Hand of Tsul Kalu is just an artifact," Drew told her son. "A tool to help you focus. See, you're the one with the power."

"Be careful." Whitney warned her brother.

Zak nodded and soon took the artifact while approaching the frog.

"This should be easy." Megan said.

"Find your center, let your instinct tell you when-" Drew began to instruct.

"Mom," Zak cut her off. "I got it."

Megan looked a little nervous and worried, though she did her best to keep her cool. Zak's eyes soon glowed with the artifact as he came closer toward the frog.

'Was his power that light that I saw?' Megan thought to herself.

The Saturday family looked excited and thrilled for Zak as he did what he needed to do, though Komodo was more hungry than anything else.

"Not food!" Drew scolded the family pet.

"Aww..." Komodo muttered.

"Sorry, Komodo, but the frog isn't food." Whitney cooed.

"This looks pretty good, Mr. and Mrs. Saturday." Marc commented.

"I'd say so," Doc agreed. "I think we've identified another cryptid. Nicely done, Zak."

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Zak smirked smugly. "Zak Saturday working the Cryptid Powers! Frog on, frog off, frog on, frog off!"

"Oy vey." Whitney groaned.

"Please don't play with that." Doc told Zak.

Zak continued anyway and Whitney soon smacked the back of his head to make him stop. "Ow!" The boy then complained.

Whitney smirked.

"Why, you?!" Zak glared.

"Stop it, you two." Doc scolded his children.

"Yes, Dad." The Saturday siblings said.

Doc nodded to them. Megan hid a small giggle.

"I'd like to measure the wounds on that glow," Doc told Zak. "Think you can keep that going, Zak?"

"No problem." Zak smiled so that his father could take a closer look.

"Don't push The Hand of Tsul Kalu too hard," Drew cautioned. "Mythical objects can be an unstable thing."

"Mom's right." Whitney said.

"It's okay, guys, I know-" Zak told his mother and sister.

"Careful with the tongue, Zak," Doc warned his son as he did his work. "Its saliva is highly toxic."

"Zak looks a little pressured." Tony commented.

"No kidding." Marc said.

Zak was indeed pressured by both his parents and he was even sweating intensely. The frog soon began to bloat.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Lee asked.

"Break it off, it's too much!" Whitney told her brother.

Fisk tried to join in.

"Guys!" Zak replied. "Really, I got it!"

More and more bloated frogs seemed to suddenly appear.

"Uh-oh..." Megan gulped.

Komodo soon turned invisible and everyone ran away from the frog swarm. Megan yelped as she tripped and fell. Lee was just about to go and save her, but to his surprise, Zak actually did it, and where that was a good sign.

"This way!" Cherry told the others.

* * *

Everyone soon joined the Saturday family as they made their escape all together.

"I just _had_ to have a brother." Whitney groaned.

"Oh, no, the W.O.O.H.P jet!" Marc gasped.

"Don't worry, we might come back." Tony told him coolly.

There was soon a beeping from Doc's wrist.

"That's from home." Doc told the others.

"Is that a jet?" Whitney asked as she saw the W.O.O.H.P jet flying on its own and was flying to the teens.

"That's our jet!" Akito and Estelle replied in unison.

"But how is it flying?" Lee asked.

"Your jet is flying on its own?" Cherry asked her niece and nephews out of confusion.

"I have no idea how, Jerry must have put an upgrade in it." Akito said.

"Typical Jerry..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "Where was he when Mystery Inc was going downhill since Velma became bitter?"

"Aw, come on, Maman, Velma wasn't that bad, was she?" Felicity asked.

"She wasn't very nice to Shaggy and Scooby when we went to comic con and met The Blue Falcon." Cherry replied.

"That bad?" Vincent asked.

"I just couldn't believe Velma Dinkley could be so cruel." Cherry sighed in memory of that.

"What did she do?" Lee asked.

"She just made fun of people who like comic books and thought they were a waste of time." Cherry replied.

"Yikes." The teenagers said before jumping into the jet.

CRASH!

"Ooh, that didn't feel so good." Marc groaned.

"Oh, great, it's ruined." Felicity deadpanned, sounding a lot like her mother right then and there.

"I'm sorry about your jet, but we must return home." Drew told the Amazing Spiez.

"Please, take us with you." Megan begged.

"That would probably be for the best, Drew." Cherry agreed.

"Well... All right..." Drew gave in. "You guys can come to our homebase."

"Thank you, Mrs. Saturday." Estelle smiled.

"My pleasure." Drew smiled back.

"Cool, is it a break in?" Zak asked.

"You know the rules, Zak." Whitney smirked to her brother.

"Dang it." Zak groaned.

"Aw, man!" Fisk mumbled.

* * *

They soon all rode off together to get down to business.

"This place looks nice." Megan said.

"I'm glad you think so, Megan," Drew smiled. "We're a family of course."

"True." Cherry nodded.

Once they got inside the homebase, there were invaders. Zak, Whitney, and Fisk were forced to stay inside the air craft while Doc and Drew fought the invaders since it was too dangerous for the children, even if they were teenagers.

"Man, your dad's an awesome fighter," Akito smiled. "I'd like to see him against Dad someday."

"Maybe that can be arranged." Zak smirked.

"The problem is trying to find a way to get Dad here." Estelle said.

'Drew, you're looking hot as ever~' A mook tried to flirt with the white-haired woman.

"Who is that?" Megan asked.

"Just some crony from one of our greatest enemies." Zak scoffed.

"I wish we could help Mom and Dad, but they think it's too dangerous for us." Whitney told the others.

"Let's help them out." Akito said.

"But Mom said to stay right here." Whitney replied.

"Okay, Whitney, you stay here and be a wet blanket while we help Mom and Dad." Zak smirked.

Fisk laughed in agreement with Zak.

"Wait up." Whitney groaned.

"Zak Saturday to the rescue!" Zak called out before coming to the rescue with the others only to see the bad guys were gone and the house was nearly in shambles.

Doc and Drew slightly glared to their children.

"Oh..." Zak replied. "What? You knew we weren't gonna stay in the air ship."

"It was his idea, I wanted to stay behind, but he tried to twist my arms!" Whitney blamed her brother.

"Gee, thanks." Zak deadpanned.

"Is anything broken?" Felicity asked.

"We'll be all right, but thank you, Felicity." Doc told her as they soon rearranged the furniture.

"How many enemies do you have?" Lee asked the Saturday family.

"Heh, that's a good question," Zak replied as he helped his sister move the couch back up on the floor. "So, any idea what Van Rook and his new sidekick were after? Pretty bold to attack us at home, don't ya think?"

"It must be something big to attack us at home." Whitney agreed with her brother.

"Don't try and change the subject, you're still in trouble here." Drew firmly told her son.

"I'm just trying to be part of the team!" Zak defended.

"You and your sister aren't our partners, Zak, you're our children," Drew replied. "And I must say bringing you both into mercenaries with fist fights don't exactly win Parent of the Year awards."

"She's right." Whitney said.

"Mom, Dad, come on," Zak frowned. "These guys get to go on missions, besides, Dad, talk to Mom, you're the one wanting me to test my abilities."

"Well, that's true." Doc had to agree with his son.

"And how else will they be able to test their abilities?" Cherry asked.

Drew sent a slight glare to Cherry and her husband.

"Uh, I'm 100% with Drew on this one," Doc said nervously. "There's a clear line between adventure and danger, and I kinda wanna keep the kids on the safe side of that line."

"You coward," Cherry scoffed. "The Fudo kids have been on adventures for a long time, I've felt it deep inside of them since Atticus called me at 3:00 in the morning to tell me that Mo was pregnant that they would have kids with a thirst and hunger for adventure and solving mysteries just like we did."

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Trust me, Drew," Cherry replied. "Besides, didn't you let Zak and Whitney help you fight against those snakes?"

"The Kalmykian Snakes were different," Doc defended. "We didn't know they exploded."

"Yeah, but we handled it," Zak told his father. "I'm not saying I wanna go looking for trouble, I just think Whitney and I are ready to do what you guys do. You know, fight the bad guys, save the world, these guys are our age and they're Amazing Spiez."

"He's right." Whitney said.

The alarm soon went off.

"We'll talk about it." Doc said before running off.

"Talk about what?" Drew told her husband. "Talk about they're thirteen and eleven!"

"Wait, what?" Megan asked.

* * *

They soon all went into a secret room to see where the call from danger had come from.

"It's Doc," Doc told the call. "Answer."

A holographic image of a woman in a coat appeared.

 ** _'Oh, thank heavens you all came.'_** The woman replied.

"Who's the lady?" Tony asked.

"A family friend," Whitney replied. "Dr. Grey."

"Miranda, what happened?" Drew asked.

The woman then showed that her home had nearly been destroyed in the Frozen Tundra.

"What happened?" Megan asked as she cupped her mouth as that looked quite horrible.

 ** _"What didn't happen?"_** Dr. Grey complained. ** _"I'm not all right either! My home's been destroyed by bad people!"_**

Zak, Whitney, and Fisk all looked curious.

"Care to explain?" Cherry asked. "Because that could be anyone that's evil."

 ** _"I've called earlier and I've left several messages."_** Dr. Grey replied.

"You did?" Cherry asked. "But it's been quiet all day."

"Let me take a look..." Doc replied before he tapped into the screen and saw that the service had been filled up with DVR recordings of a series called Weird World.

"Zak, you left the DVR on recording?!" Whitney glared at her brother.

"Uh, that's for research?" Zak smiled nervously as he took out the remote to select an episode.

"How?" Akito asked.

Zak then used the remote to put on an episode.

"Riveting..." Whitney deadpanned to her brother.

"It looks interesting." Megan said.

"Hey, thanks." Zak smiled to her.

Megan smiled back to him.

"You're gonna ruin Mom and Dad with your meddling!" Whitney huffed. "You're such a meddling kid! I can't believe you're older than me by two years!"

"I never would have guessed." Tony said.

An evil someone soon came onto the show and whipped the camera as the screen was then turned off.

"Huh?" Marc asked.

"That doesn't seem normal." Felicity commented.

"It's saved under Favorites." Drew told her son about him recording his TV show in place of important calls for them all.

"Well, maybe research is my favorite." Zak folded his arms with a pout.

"Doc, check for satellites." Cherry told the Saturday man of the family.

"Why does he need to check for satellites?" Tony asked.

"To check out the site of where Miranda is." Cherry replied.

"I can't read any." Doc told the gothic woman.

"That means you'll have to go in person then." Cherry then told Drew and Doc.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Megan asked.

"Be careful." Miranda warned the Saturday family.

"Hey, it's us." Zak smirked casually.

"You're taking the children along with-" Miranda was about to ask.

"No," Drew told her. "I did not say-"

"We're going!" Whitney cheered.

"Sorry, Dr. Grey, gotta go!" Zak said as he hung up on Miranda before running off. "Come on, people, action time!"

"They remind me of a very edgy Ben and Gwen Tennyson." Akito commented to himself in a Slappy Squirrel fashion about the Saturday siblings.

"They sure do." Estelle said

"I guess you have no choice, Drew." Cherry told her old friend.

Drew sighed sharply as she still wasn't sure about taking the kids along for the adventure.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Lee said.

"Come on then." Drew replied.

"Adventure time." Cherry said.

"Ooh, thank you, Maman!" Felicity beamed and hugged her mother. "Thank you! And Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said you were cold and unfeeling even though you were their favorite aunt!"

"Really...?" Cherry lowered her glasses with an icy smirk toward the Fudo siblings.

"We were just kidding." Akito smiled nervously.

"Yeah, it was just a joke," Estelle added. "Um... Duck from the Loonatics taught it to us."

"Yeah, it was Duck's idea." Vincent helped out.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed slightly to her niece and nephews.

All three of the Fudo siblings smiled widely.

"Hit the road." Cherry told the others.

"Phew!" The Fudo siblings breathed in relief.

"If I wanted a wacky smart aleck to go on an adventure with, I'd call Ace Ventura: Pet Detective." Cherry muttered in slight deadpan.

"What was that?" Felicity asked.

"What was what, enfante?" Cherry replied.

"I thought I heard you mutter something." Felicity said.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she then repeated herself and spoke up, though she hated repeating herself. "If I wanted a wacky smart aleck to go on an adventure with, I'd call Ace Ventura: Pet Detective."

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, like you don't know about Ace Ventura." Cherry smirked.

Felicity simply blinked.

"No time, we gotta get going." Cherry interrupted her daughter's thoughts about her bringing up Ace Ventura.

"Agreed." Akito said.


	4. Chapter 4

They all split up to use the W.O.O.H.P jet while the Saturdays used their air ship.

"Can we still fly it?" Megan asked Marc. "Um, I wouldn't mind if we went on the air ship with the Saturdays."

"Any reason why?" Marc smirked.

"Oh, uh, you know, just to get to know them better." Megan smiled innocently and nervously.

"Okay, Megan, you can stay with the Saturdays while we're in the jet." Lee said.

"Oh, um, thanks, Lee." Megan smiled shyly.

Everyone then split up to take their own way to the venture while Megan sat with Zak while Whitney read a magazine.

 _'I'm so nervous,'_ Megan thought to herself. _'Why am I so nervous?'_

* * *

Drew glanced back to her kids, but folded her arms as she had no choice but to take them along.

"Uh, wonderful weather we're having?" Megan smiled nervously to Zak.

Whitney saw that Megan was nervous and would help while reading her magazine. Zak looked back at Megan and soon went to talk with Fisk who was like a big brother to him. Megan sighed as she then sat down beside Whitney as she looked defeated.

"'Wonderful weather we're having?'" Whitney asked, unimpressed.

"I know, that was stupid, but what would you say?" Megan shrugged in defense.

"I would try to find out what he likes even though I am his sister." Whitney said.

"Right!" Megan face-palmed herself. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because your mind is clouded by a crush." Whitney smirked.

"H-How did you know?" Megan asked.

"Oh, please," Whitney rolled her onyx eyes. "You obviously like my brother. I don't know why, but I can see it."

Megan seemed to blush.

"I don't know why, but like I said, I can see it," Whitney smirked. "You should try to get to know him better. Hobbies, favorite foods, common interests."

"Alright." Megan said.

"At least that's what my magazine advises." Whitney replied.

"Just don't hit on Lee or Akito," Megan warned. "It might be tempting, but Estelle is stronger than she looks. You're just lucky she didn't use a Brain Blast against you."

"What in the name of all of creation is a Brain Blast?!" Whitney glanced at her oddly.

"Let's just say it would hurt." Megan said.

"Uh-huh..." Whitney shrugged as she read her magazine from Cosmopolitan. "And as for Akito's girlfriend?"

"She's the Pokemon Princess, so she has a lot of powers and abilities of various Pokemon." Megan replied.

"Whoa." Whitney said.

"I take it you've heard of her?" Megan asked.

"I sure have." Whitney nodded.

"I just don't wanna embarrass myself in front of your brother, Whitney," Megan said. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"So then you'll need help." Whitney said.

"Oh, could you please help me?" Megan asked. "You seem to know more about boys than I do."

"Sure." Whitney shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, Whitney!" Megan beamed and hugged the girl. "Thank you!"

"Get off of me!" Whitney winced from the hug.

After a bit of pep talk for a while, they were almost coming in for a landing all together.

"And down we go." Megan said.

* * *

Once landed, they all soon left their jet and air ship.

"Nasty..." Zak commented as he took a look at the new location.

"Oh, my..." Megan frowned.

"Sorry we didn't tidy up," A man told them. "We didn't know we'd have company."

"You poor guys with your home destroyed." Felicity pouted.

"Yeah, it looks like you got the worst of it." Doc added.

"Who did this to you?" Felicity asked.

"Argost." The man sighed sharply.

"V.V. Argost?" Akito asked.

"He was here...?" Zak wearily added.

"Yes... They blew up my land." The man replied.

"That's terrible!" Felicity pouted.

"Right, he's a bad guy, I hear he puts on a pretty good TV show though." Zak commented.

"Yeah, and I hear it's a 'weird show' if you know what I mean." Whitney said with the air quotes.

"Apparently my son has been doing a lot of research." Doc told the man.

Fisk and Komodo soon wandered off as they found a big and juicy bug.

"Looks like those two found something to distract themselves." Marc said.

"Well, if your research finds a way to get my storm boosts, I'm listening." The man replied.

"He got it?" Drew frowned.

"They started there." The man nodded.

"Is that bad?" Tony asked.

"Okay, guys, seriously with all the mysteries," Zak said impatiently. "Do we get to know what's going on here? What's started again? What stone pieces?"

Doc and Drew looked to each other before they decided that Zak and Whitney should know.

"The Kur Stone." Drew revealed.

"Our dad was reading about that." Akito said.

"So, you know all about it then?" Drew asked.

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "Uncle Atticus told us everything. It's the key to find the ancient Sumarian beast called Kur, according to the legend, whoever controls the cryptid Kur, controls the world."

"Very good." Drew approved.

"So we have to take back the piece they stole?" Tony asked.

"If we can find it," Drew replied. "Kur can give it to you and only it can lead you to Kur."

"Who is Kur?" Marc asked.

"Some say he's the first ever dragon and was a Sumerian cryptid who ruled over other cryptids." Drew replied.

"Whoa." The teenagers said.

"You seem to know a lot about this stone." Whitney said to her parents.

"Your mother and I were on the team that discovered it," Doc told her. "At first, we didn't even know we had, but somebody else did."

"Let me guess, Argost, right?" Estelle asked.

"He disguised himself as a member of our crew, and by the time we found out, he was already gone, with The Kur Stone." Drew sadly nodded.

"Whoa." Lee said.

"The Secret Scientists tracked him down to Weird World," Doc went on. "We went in with a team of fifty. By the time we left that house of horrors, the world set on us."

"Argost stayed, but we got the Stone," Drew added. "And now that we knew what it was, we decided this was one secret needed to stay secret. Even from ourselves."

"Wow." Whitney said.

"We split it into three pieces," Doc informed. "Each left in the care of a different Secret Scientist. As long as we kept them apart, the key to finding Kur was set."

"But you didn't keep them apart!" Zak said. "Argost just got two of the pieces, right, and you guys are the only ones that're left?"

"Yes, but-" Doc replied.

"I hate to admit it, but Zak's right," Whitney said. "We shouldn't sit around here, and we have to get back home before Argost does!"

"Kids, just relax, our piece isn't at home," Drew replied. "We found a hiding place in the Amazon River years ago."

"Whew." Whitney sighed.

"Wait, you left it unguarded all these years?" Cherry asked the Saturday couple.

"Give us some credit, Cherry, I did not say it was unguarded." Drew told her.

"No, she's right, Mom," Zak replied. "Argost knew where to find two of the pieces, how do you know he didn't find the third? Why did Dad build this super fast air ship if we're not gonna use it? We should go now!" he then looked to Fisk and Whitney. "Back me up, guys!"

"Um, well..." Whitney said.

"Huh?" Fisk blinked.

"Zak, even if Argost knew where to look-" Doc began.

"No, we have to go get it," The man suggested. "Find some other way of keeping it safe."

"It is safe, and I don't think you're in the best shape to Memouse, Henry." Drew told him.

"This isn't just your decision," The man told Drew as the fly landed on his shoulder. "The whole world is effected by-"

'I'm not sure, but that fly looks a little dangerous.' Tony thought to himself.

"KOMODO!" Zak and Whitney yelped.

Komodo soon tackled down Henry so that he could eat the fly.

"Bad Komodo, bad dragon, very bad-" Whitney glared until she saw something on Henry's back. "Uh... Hey, Mom, what's that?"

"It's an Andro Parasite." Drew sighed.

"It feeds on impulses in the nervous system." Doc added.

"That's bad." Marc said.

"Everything Henry sees and hears will be broadcast through there whoever knows how to tune in." Doc told the others.

Akito's eyes widened. "Could that include Argost?"

"I... I'm sorry..." Henry weakly replied, revealing that Argost was behind that.

"So, then he doesn't know what's guarding it?" Akito asked.

"Greetings and good afternoon, Saturdays~" Henry smirked as he suddenly looked evil and spoke in a different voice that the family knew all too well before laughing evilly.

"That's... That's..." Zak stammered.

"No, this is impossible," Drew replied. "The parasite doesn't transmit both ways."

"Impossible?" Argost smirked. "Only one with a tragic lack of imagination would use such a vulgar word... We steal the cryptids, my dear. We live in the world of impossible."

"He sounds creepy." Megan said.

"I'm flattered, my dear, but I'm not interested in him." Cherry replied.

"Where are you, Argost?" Doc demanded.

"Thirteen years you've kept my prize from me," Argost glowered. "Thirteen years of tracking down you miserable, so-called scientists, the pieces of The Kur Stone... Thirteen years of pawning desperation into perfection!"

"I wouldn't call 2/3 pieces perfection." Drew scoffed.

"We'll see about that in Memouse, won't we?" Argost smirked.

"You'll never get the third piece!" Whitney glared.

Fisk also glared and looked like he wanted to fight against the man.

"Whoa, Fisk, no!" Zak told him. "Dr. Cheveyo is still in there somewhere."

"Zak's right," Whitney replied. "Man, I feel weird today, we can't hurt him."

"Sweet little children," Argost smirked to the Saturday siblings. "I've waited thirteen years for this, but why would you think I might let anyone else do the hurting?"

"Don't you dare touch Zak!" Megan glared.

"Ooh, quite a feisty young lady." Argost smirked.

* * *

There soon came insects which weren't ordinary ones and soon sprayed everyone before Argost kicked over something which sparked the secret base.

"Head's up!" Zak yelped as this wasn't a good sign.

" **FREEZE!** " Akito glared at the bugs before blowing them away with his super-breath, but coughed from the spray. "Aw, man, that smells worse than Pierre Le Pew's cologne!"

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"The Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle," Argost smirked. "Enchanted with a highly flammable intensive spray."

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"All activated by just a spark." Argost smirked to their doom.

Felicity and her cousins tried to take on the beetles based on their Loonatics training, but not even that was enough to get rid of them all.

"Oh, come on!" Vincent complained.

"I'm blasting as hard as I can!" Estelle groaned.

"There's too many of 'em!" Akito complained.

"Maybe our gadgets can help." Lee said.

"Better than nothing." Akito replied.

"A lot better than you guys." Tony said.

"Watch it." Akito narrowed his eyes and shook his fist before reaching into his utility belt.

"Alright, let's blast these bugs." Megan said.

"Who you gonna call?" Marc glared as he joined them.

The young W.O.O.H.P agents all came together and they took care of the beetles while Argost seemed to escape to South America.

"Hmm... Not bad," Cherry commented. "I guess Simon has a good eye for detail, he did recommend you to Jerry."

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"So, you know our secret, huh?" Tony asked. "How can we trust you? You're an adult too at that."

"Like that matters," Cherry replied dully. "I mean, I used to be in the Kids Next Door when they all thought Numbuh 0 was just a legend and not a real operative who discovered The Book of KND."

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Seriously." Cherry replied.

"But... I thought they wiped your memory when you turned 13." Tony stated.

"Yes, they do," Cherry explained. "Monty, Atticus, and I were given our memories back by Monty's son though, and Atticus was even able to keep The Delightful Children from Down the Lane as Sector Z forever and no longer Father's children bent on evil against the Kids Next Door."

"That's good." Megan smiled

"I can't believe he was able to do that," Cherry commented. "I felt so bad for those kids."

"Well, at least they're nice now." Akito said.

"Mostly..." Cherry hid a smirk.

* * *

Soon enough, a huge wave of beetles came behind them.

"Uh, kids, I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Cherry said to the teenagers.

"There's a wave of beetles coming behind us, isn't there?" Megan groaned.

Cherry nodded as she feared for them all.

"Oh, crud." The teenagers groaned.

"You better run." Cherry suggested.

The beetles soon morphed into a ball and chased after them like in Indiana Jones.

"Oh, come on!" Tony complained.

"You have to stop Argost!" Henry told the others as he blocked the beetles.

KABOOM!

Everyone yelped as they were blown off the edge and now falling together.

"Here's the plan, I'll tie the tether lines!" Zak panicked as he brought out a rope. "I got one chance to get this right!"

Drew grabbed him by his pants as they soon grabbed onto the edge of a cliff.

"Whew." Whitney sighed.

"Everybody okay?" Doc asked his family.

" **NOOOOO!** " Zak soon yelled out.

"We're fine, Dad." Whitney told their father.

"Then why did Zak yell 'no'?" Megan asked.

"I guess he didn't get the adventure he wanted." Whitney guessed.

* * *

They soon rode off on the aircraft together.

"You know, in my plan, we wouldn't have gotten power-wedgied at 600 feet." Zak glared to his parents.

"I'm sorry, baby, I grabbed the first thing I could." Drew soothed.

"That must have hurt." Megan said.

"It did." Zak huffed as he crossed his arms.

Doc soon talked with someone who came on the screen while piloting the air ship.

"So, Zak, um, what do you like?" Megan asked.

"Oh, lots of things," Zak replied. "Like eating pizza, playing video games, watching Weird World on TV..."

"Cool." Megan smiled before realizing how similar his favorite show sounded to V.V. Argost's hideout had the same name.

Doc spoke with his colleague about the Kur Stone before suggesting that Zak and Whitney stay with him.

"Wait, what?" Zak overheard that. "We get the biggest mission of my life and you're leaving us with Odele?"

"Exactly." Doc nodded to appease his wife.

"Aw, come on." Whitney glared.

"Come on, Mr. and Mrs. Saturday, we handled those weird beetles, and I'm an agent even though I'm your son's age!" Megan helped defend the Saturday siblings.

"Is this because of those exploding spiders?" Zak asked. "I didn't know they would explode! Fisk dared me to throw a rock at the web!"

"What?" Fisk snarled. "No, I didn't!"

"All right, you're both coming." Doc gave in much to Drew's shock.

"Now that's more like it." Megan smiled.

"I don't like the idea either, Drew, but we might need them." Doc said to his wife.

"No, no I'll handle Argost myself if I have to-" Drew glared.

"It's not Argost that I'm worried about." Doc glared back assertively.

"Then what are you worried about?" Cherry asked,

Doc looked back at Zak and Whitney before sighing.

"You can tell Cherry~" Cherry cooed in a cutesy voice as they headed for Brazil.

"You didn't tell her?" Doc asked.

"She vanished from my life before Zak was born." Drew reminded him.

"Who did?" Whitney asked.

" _I_ did," Cherry replied. "I went to college with your mother, Whitney until I had to leave due to... Mysterious circumstances which I don't wish to discuss right now."

"I understand." Whitney said.

"Manaus, Brazil, the heart of the Amazon Rainforest," Doc told Zak and Whitney. "The last Kur Stone is buried within there."

"It's a watering hole for the Tahitian Erawada," Drew added. "One of the most dangerous cryptids in South America, amphibious/predatory/venomous. There, we chose this hiding spot, nature's security system."

"Whoa." Whitney said.

"It is quite beastly." Cherry added without any trace of fear.

Tony started to shake in fear.

"We've been watching that riverbank for weeks," Doc told the others. "There's supposed to be a five minute safe window for us to bury the stone. If we can't stop Argost before he gets there, we'll have to hold off those cryptids long enough to retrieve the stone piece."

"You mean my powers?" Zak smiled. "Yeah, I can do that."

Fisk then grunted in his language, asking if he was important in the plan too.

"Of course you are, Fisk." Whitney said.

"Absolutely..." Drew added wearily at first.

"Good!" Fisk smiled and nodded with crossed arms.

"Besides, we wouldn't leave you behind." Whitney smiled.

Fisk smiled back to her and hugged her.

"Aw, get in here..." Whitney chuckled as she loved Fisk like another brother. "You're like another brother to me... Though I wouldn't mind a sister."

"Yeah, having a sister would be nice." Megan nodded.


End file.
